


A Father's Understanding

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [70]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Nogitsune Trauma, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the possession, Stiles avoids his dad, hides the truth of his brokenness from everyone, but his dad knows him too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cotton Candy prompt: Knows Me Better Than I know Myself.

"Stiles, we need to talk."

The words every kid dreads to hear from a parent.

Sighing softly, Stiles stops his quick progression past the dining room to his bedroom and reluctantly steps into the room. "I didn't do it."

John doesn't snort or smile and Stiles heart sinks into stomach.

Because he did do it, all of it.

"Sit down, please," Johns says softly, gesturing to the chair next to him. Most of the table is covered in police files and research, but the one end has been cleared away.

At least there's no alcohol out.

Yet.

Slumping down into the chair, Stiles stares at the bare tabletop and waits as dread fills him.

"You've been avoiding me. Avoiding talking to me."

"I've been busy, dad, trying to catch up with my schoolwork, and there's the mess with Derek and Scott is all..." His voice chokes off and tears sting his eyes.

Grief stricken. Scott is grief stricken and Lydia is wearing the same kind of false mask he himself puts on every day and Isaac's run off to France with Mr. Argent and Malia wants to go out with him and Peter's up to something and...

"Stiles." A gentle hand grips his shoulder and Stiles just collapses, crying helplessly into his hands. "Oh, kiddo." There's so much compassion in his dad's voice and he doesn't deserve it. He must mumble something to that effect, because John's hand just squeezes as he says, "Yes, you do. You did nothing wrong."

"I know that."

"You're a terrible liar." There's a bit of humor there, but, as he wipes his eyes and gulps down the sobs, Stiles has to argue.

"I lied to you for months."

"And I knew you were lying, just not what about because who would ever have guessed werewolves."

Slowly Stiles turns to look at his dad and concedes with a shrug of his shoulders. "I still...am responsible, dad. I could have fought harder, kept it out."

"You tried. Malia told me that you gave in to save her life. I'm proud of you for that."

Stiles' eyes widen in shock. "I just admitted to letting a demon in."

"To save a life," John stresses. "I live my life every day with that possibility. Well, not demons, but sacrifice. It's the life I chose, and, dammit, kid, you're just like me. I wish you were more selfish sometimes, but, I love you for everything about you. You frustrate the Hell out of me, but you also amaze me. I was...I was so worried that when we got you back you'd be so broken that Eichen House would become your reality, but you seemed to find your equilibrium and I didn't push it, but, Stiles..."

With a hard swallow against more tears and too much wild emotion, Stiles interrupts his dad and finally acknowledges the truth to both of them, "I've been putting on a happy face. I didn't want to worry you."

"You never do," John sighs and his hand moves from Stiles' shoulder to his hand, wrapping theirs together. "Stiles, I need to worry about you. It's part of my make up, just like trying to protect me is part of yours. We need to talk, though. We need to really talk."

Slowly, Stiles nods, because...he's been bottling everything up, not wanting to burden anyone, and it's...breaking him. "Okay. Okay. I...I need help, dad."

"Anything you need, I'll get you, you know that."

And then Stiles is in dad's arms, way too large to be sitting on his lap, but it feels so good to be comforted by the one person who will always believe in him and love him.

End


End file.
